


Collision

by KittyFartingBubbles



Series: Fight Me [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Car Accidents, Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, character injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6654763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyFartingBubbles/pseuds/KittyFartingBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Look at me," He said firmly, drawing Seungcheol's eyes to him as he tried to keep pressure on the wound. "You're going to be ok, just breathe with me, honey." His hands were a trembling mess, Seungcheol pants were already soaked through with blood, too much blood.</p>
<p>"I'm going to bleed out before the ambulance gets here," Seungcheol rasped, his voice hoarse with pain.<br/>"You're not going to bleed out," Jihoon replied with a wince, his breathing coming in  ragged puffs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collision

 

The bang of the airbag in front of him, hitting Seungcheol sharply in the face is the last sound he remembers, he opens his eyes a second later, taking in the acrid smell of smoke and chemicals, watching the blood drip from his brow and splatter onto the floor. He, _calmly_ , cast his attention on the dripping blood, as it went _down down down_. He was so tired and cold, the smell of burning rubber still in the air, making him gag weakly.

 

" _Seungcheol_."

 

Said person furrowed his brow, he was so tired, just let him sleep. He promises to do whatever they ask of him when he wakes up, but for now he just wants to enter dreamland. Let him enjoy the silence, the ringing in his hears is starting to ebb away and he wants to use it in his favor.

 

"Seungcheol?"

 

The voice sounded more urgent now, almost pleading, with a sigh he forced his eyes open. He was confused for a moment, not understanding what he saw or where he was. _Oh, right, car crash, Jihoon was driving and he was chatting around, it all happened so fast, his memory was fuzzy and what was he thinking about again?_ He is freezing, why is it so cold in here.

 

Seungcheol blinked hard, eyes stopping on Jihoon. "Are you hurt? Can you move?" Jihoon asks tightly, pushing away the deflated airbag. Bits and pieces of the scene around him are getting stitched together in his mind, making it easier for him to understand what just happened.

 

Seungcheol looked at his boyfriend, the front of the car had been forced back and was pinning Jihoon down from foot to chest, probably crushing him against the seat. Seungcheol right arm was stuck at his side, pinned between his hip and the door, even like that he could see his arm was bent in an odd angle. He tried to move his hand and a sharp pain exploded from just below his elbow, radiating over his entire arm.

 

"My arm might be broken..." Seungcheol rasped dazed. "But I think I'm okay."

 

"Good..."

 

" _Are you okay_?" Seungcheol asked in return, still trying to take everything in. They must have been knocked down to the side of the road. If he concentrated hard enough, Seungcheol could vaguely remember the impact, followed by Jihoon shouting at him to hold on to something.

 

"Are you bleeding too much?" Jihoon asked, ignoring his question, but Seungcheol saw how he was  fighting to keep his breathing in check.

 

Still, he craned his neck, trying to assessing the damage, with the light day fading quickly there was not much he could see. _Huh, he was probably in shock or something_. He told Jihoon that much and received a grunt in response, Jihoon was fumbling around with his seat belt. "What hit us?"

 

"A truck. A fucking truck." Jihoon answers, he looks a mess, he's as white as a sheet, there's a small cut on his lip, and an already blooming bruise on his cheekbone. Seungcheol reached a hand to pass his finger on the bruise, but stopped middle way, his body protesting at the act.

 

"Are you sure you're okay?" Seungcheol asked again, watching him.

 

Jihoon looked over at him again, then glanced down at himself quickly before returning his eyes to Seungcheol. "Nothing too bad," he said flatly, trying to seem casual. Something about that sent a sharp jolt of concern into the pit of his  stomach.

 

Jihoon asked as he brought a hand to his chest. "Can you get out?"

 

"If I can get my arm out," Seungcheol mumbled. He tried wriggle his fingers and let out a wince, the act reminding him not to move his arm, because it was most likely broken. "I don't think I can get it off..."

 

Jihoon brought up his arms against the wracked metal, testing to see how easily it could be moved. It gives a groan, metal scratching against metal as it give away, and finally they had some space between them and the car wracked front. Seungcheol cradled his broken arm to his chest as he watched Jihoon gasping, eyes wide and face paling even further, his fingers digging into the torn leather of the seat, as if he was in pain.  

 

"You are hurt," Seungcheol breathed, trying to sit up, he stopped though, when he felt a twinge on his thigh, he looked down and was mesmerized by the pool of blood sipping from the seat to the floor near his feet, _that was a lot of blood_. A lot of blood.

  
.  
.

  
Jihoon was panicking, maybe not in the entirety of the word, but still pretty close to it, the way his chest was tightening with every breath he took, breathing faster and faster in each passing second had his mind going over all the possible outcomes, _and the majority were not good_. He heard his boyfriend gasp, head tilting slightly to the side, eyes widening. _Shock, Seungcheol was in shock_.

 

"That's a lot of blood," Seungcheol murmured and Jihoon, _slowly_ , worked his way to an angle where he could see what Seungcheol was talking about. He felt his eyes sting when he caught sight of the gaping wound on Seungcheol's thigh.

 

"Look at me," He said firmly, drawing Seungcheol's eyes to him as he tried to keep pressure on the wound. "You're going to be ok, just breathe with me, honey." His hands were a trembling mess, Seungcheol pants were already soaked through with blood, _too much blood_.

 

"I'm going to bleed out before ambulance gets here," Seungcheol rasped, his voice hoarse with pain.

 

"You're not going to bleed out," Jihoon replied with a wince, his breathing coming in  ragged puffs. _It hurts so much to breath_.

 

He kept his eyes locked on Seungcheol's face holding his gaze with the best smile he could muster.

 

"That bad, huh," Seungcheol whispered, his hand coming to rest on Jihoon's one that was still pressing the wound on his thigh.

 

"Shut up, just shut the fuck up." Jihoon's lungs rattled as he struggled to even out his breathing and even in the situation they were, _here it was the dork_ , murmuring soothingly to Jihoon, whispering warm words to him.

 

Seungcheol let out a pained cry as Jihoon pressed down on the wound. He gritted his teeth as he tried to stem the flow of blood without causing more pain. Seungcheol had tears in his eyes and he was the cause of it. _God damn it, get a grip, Jihoon_.

 

He catches Seungcheol's chin gently as his eyes slowly slipped shut. "Stay with me."

 

"I'm good, I'm good, totally great," Seungcheol gasped tiredly.

 

"Help is on the way," He stated comfortingly. "You're going to be fine, Seungcheol, but you have to keep talking to me, love."

 

"It's a lot of blood, Jihoon," Seungcheol whispered, eyes glassy.

 

"I'm sure you've seen worse," Jihoon said when Seungcheol fingers dig into his jacket. "Keep your eyes open," He admonished, voice thick with fear, his heart was pounding on his throat, _and fuck, what was with all the wheezing_?

 

"Jihoon?" Seungcheol rasped, trying to get his attention. " _Jihoon_?" He called out again, his voice softer, more confused this time.

 

Jihoon smiled weakly. "I'm good." He pitched forwards, coughing, shoulders shaking violently. He slumped onto the car seat, cheeks faintly peppered with pink, eyes still locked on Seungcheol’s. "I’m ok."

 

Jihoon promptly passed out after that, _fuck his life_.

  
.  
.

  
Seungcheol dropped the pen he was using to doodle on his casted arm and looked up when he heard the sound of wheels rolling down the hallway, lips forming a bright smile.

 

"You should be resting," Jihoon said, storming through the open doorway with his grey oxygen tank wheeling along behind him. He had a nasal cannula on, and while his breathing was raspy, it didn’t appear to be causing him any real trouble.  He stomped his way towards Seungcheol’s bed, gesturing towards some papers he had on the bed with one slender finger. "That can wait."

 

Seungcheol smiled again, grabbing the files. "Just checking your injuries, babe."

 

"Bullshit," Jihoon roared. He took a moment to catch his breath, his glare so sharp it could have cut glass. "You need to rest."

 

"No, _you need to rest_ ," Seungcheol said, still looking through the files, until Jihoon got enough and snatched the papers away.

 

"Hey!" Seungcheol protested. "I was reading that."

 

"You need to rest." Jihoon wheezed.

 

"Jihoon," Seungcheol said, patting the mattress. "Sit down. I’m getting tired just looking at you."

 

Jihoon opened his mouth to argue and then shut it. He sat without further prompting, fiddled with the cannula, adjusting it over his face. He took a deep breath in and then started coughing. Seungcheol dropped a hand between Jihoon’s shoulder blades, rubbing a gentle circle until the coughing stopped.

 

Jihoon swallowed down another cough and slumped forwards. He was quiet for a while as he focused on his breathing; he stared at Seungcheol, giving him an _unhappy_ , glance. "She's still out there." he said, with a frown.

 

"I know," Seungcheol said, his hand stopping all together on Jihoon's back, he bite his lips, and nodded. "The police will catch her eventually, we just need to have some patience."

 

"I don’t want to be patient, she almost got us killed." Jihoon muttered.

 

"Let me see," Seungcheol all but demanded to Jihoon, his finger already hooking around the hospital pajama shirt they had given him. Jihoon gave him an  annoyed eye roll, but still let Seungcheol do as he pleased.

 

Cold fingers were trembling slightly against his chest, gently tracing the bruised skin, mapping out all the colors, scratches and bumps. Seungcheol let out a small whine, probably at the state of his chest and Jihoon was quick to reassure the other.

 

"It hurts just a little, I'm fine." He said with a small smile, he was fine, really not much he could feel with all the meds he was in.

 

"This hurts a little," Seungcheol said in a rapid jumble of words, a finger pointing to his thigh. "That hurts a lot," he continued, a gentle hand on Jihoon's now clothed chest.

 

Seungcheol was looking at him with something akin to pity, but Jihoon know better now, his boyfriend was only concerned. Had it been a longer while back, Jihoon would take it the wrong way, but now he knew that if Jihoon's was worried, Seungcheol had the same right.

 

"They had to put a chest tube again," Jihoon said with a wince, and Seungcheol knocked their foreheads together, a soft skin to skin contact.

 

"How are you out of bed then? Scared the pretty nurse with your bad mood?" Seungcheol teased and he gave him a side glance, lips twisting in distaste.

 

"She was everything but pretty, and she taped the tubes, said that suction wasn't needed anymore, just the drain was enough."

 

Seungcheol sighed, they were both tired and achy, _if the way Jihoon's eyes were drooping was anything to go by, it was time for bed_. "When can we go home?" He asked to change the subject. They were hip to hip, barely touching, and he was sure Jihoon was being caution of his injured leg and arm, _but Seungcheol just wanted some cuddles_.

 

"Ask the doctor," Jihoon answered as Seungcheol loops his good hand on his shoulder pulling him closer, slowly and gently.

 

"Alright," Seungcheol grumbled. "Fine. Don’t tell me,"

 

"Tell you what? That you’re a pain in the ass? I think everyone knows that already."

 

Seungcheol scowled with a fake hurt expression on his face. "You are so evil. By the way thanks for scaring me."

 

"Did it just to piss you off..." Jihoon managed after a moment, words coming out in a harsh kind of cough.

 

"I knew it. You ass."

 

Seungcheol drops his head on the pillow, and pushes Jihoon down with him, their faces are so close that he can perfectly hear Jihoon's pained breaths. His thigh is starting to bother him, a dull ache is starting to pulse in tune with his heart beat. He brings Jihoon closer and lets out a _sorry_ , when he winces in pain, face still pale, cheeks flushed pink, Jihoon is just _adorable_.

 

He tries to adjust himself to a better position and this time he is the one groaning. Jihoon laughs, a kind of laugh that its all relief, but at the same time pained, one that comes out gushing out of his mouth in a warm string but ends up in a cough attack.

 

"Come on babe, take slow, deep breaths." He coaches, helping the younger sitting down. When it stops, Jihoon still as a smile on his face and Seungcheol trows him a questioning gaze.

 

"It's just we both look so pathetic, we want to cuddle, but we can barely move." Jihoon head lolls exhaustedly to one side, a finger tapping Seungcheol's forehead.

 

"You just admitted you want to cuddle, I don't care if I have to go through hell, _I will cuddle you with all my might_."

 

Seungcheol does just that, after a fifteen minute battle, when they try to find a comfortable position in which both of them can rest in peace, Jihoon kiss him in the cheek. Seungcheol lazily opens one of his eyes and Jihoon smirks; _Fight me_ , he rasps out in a playful tone, a fist already in the air.

 

_Seungcheol will do just that, yeah, after they take a little nap!_

 


End file.
